The Setup
by Katleya Lin
Summary: Hotaru found out that Ruka likes Mikan so she wants to help the guy to confess...


**The Set-up**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary:**

Ruka confessed to Hotaru that he likes Mikan a lot and this is a big scoop for her so Agent Imai (ignore the agent…XD) is going to help Ruka to confess! I'm keeping the pairings secret but I can guarantee that you'll like it!!!

This is a one-shot… :)

**I don't own Gakuen Alice but this idea is completely mine!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…**.O.o….**

**Quick info:**

In my fic, Hotaru and the others are already 16 years old.. or so! Bah... i can't think straight anymore... anyway! they're high school students here!

**Thank you... **

_Hotaru's P-o-V_

Hotaru breathed deeply as she checked her list again. She just finished formulating different ways for Ruka to confess to Mikan since this is going to be the scoop of the year. She knew that Ruka liked Mikan ever since Mikan arrived and finally, now that they're all 16 years old, Ruka wanted her help.

It was actually unexpected when Ruka came to her though…

_**O-Flashback-O**_

She was patiently working in her lab when there was a knock on the door. She first presumed it to be Mikan but she realized that there was a Special Ability types meeting meaning it's not her so she opened the door. **(Poor Mikan…TT )**

"Hey!" the boy greeted her.

"Nogi" she paused then in a very swift movement took out her camera and took a picture of him "What do you want?"

Ruka was shocked by her swift movement that he wasn't able to react. "Umm…I…"

"Don't waste my time I have loads of experiment waiting for me" she said coldly.

"Sorry!" he said nervously "I just wanted to ask you something! Ma-maybe some other time…" and he turned his back on her.

She immediately placed a hand on his arm to make him turn around. "Speak up" she said simply with glowing eyes.

"Well…" Ruka faced her with the most depressed look "I just wanted you to help me confess to Mikan but I know you're not into that stuff"

She inwardly smirk "Yeah" she paused "I'm not into that. Bye" and slammed the door at his face leaving the young boy outside.

_**O-Flashback-O**_

She did it in purpose because she didn't want to spoil the moment. She want Ruka to experience something he didn't expect. **(Hotaru's mind translation: She will be able to capture/take pictures when he confess to Mikan in the most unexpected time… okay enough bluffs! In short, money)**.

She placed everything she planned for inside her bag and breathed deeply.

"It's time to rumble" she murmured then went to sleep. :D

…**.O.o….**

After class, Hotaru already planned on how to control the situation.

"HOTARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-chan!!!" Mikan cried approaching her, I mean jumping at her but before Mikan could decrease the distance by 5 meters Hotaru already shot her with her never-dying _baka_-guns.

_Baka! Baka! Baka!!!_

"Ow…" Mikan groaned as she rubbed her forehead which was hit by the bullets. "That hurts you know Hotaru!!!!"

"I'm sorry" Hotaru said feeling the evilness inside her as she stared at Mikan, Yuu, Sumire, Kokoroyomi and so goes on the list who heard her say it.

"Ne…? Ne? Ne? Are you okay?" Mikan asked with total concern.

"I am" she said coldly. She felt irritated by the way people reacted as if she haven't said that word. **(And she didn't!)**

"I do hope so" Mikan said looking relieved.

"Do me a favor" she said as Mikan waited "Can you buy some things for me in Central Town?" Yes, the evil plan starts here.

"Of course!" Mikan said happily.

"Thank you" she said with an evil smile. "Don't forget your partner" She then turned her back on Mikan and left the premises.

…**.O.o….**

She watched patiently as she saw Mikan ask for Natsume to accompany her and knowing Natsume, he wouldn't waste time with her so Ruka would come with her and it went according to how she planned it.

"Great… great" she whispered watching them behind the branches of a tree.

…**.O.o….**

In Central Town. Hotaru patiently watched Mikan check out the list she gave her.

"_Oh that idiot!!!"_ she thought as Mikan blankly stared at the list when suddenly she asked Ruka who immediately blushed and told her wherever these item could be found at. _"Good things he knows the place"_ She was expecting Natsume to leave but unexpectedly he didn't.

She kind of felt more excited by this since she also knew that Natsume likes Mikan. Wait. She was supposed to toy with Ruka not Natsume and anyway, the fan girls will be against it if it includes Natsume. Waste of money. **(Na-ah!! I love them... :3)**

…**.O.o….**

The first shop they went inside to was a potions store. She watched as patiently as she can as Mikan searched of the potion with Ruka while Natsume leans on the wall and continues to read his god-forsaken-who-knows-whatever-is-interesting-in-it manga. **(Hey don't be mad for that… this is Hotaru's p-O-v!!! I love manga too!)**

Wait… wait… WAIT!!! First contact! Flash! Flash! Flash! Flash! Flash! (and so on). Ruka touched Mikan's hand accidentally as they tried to reach the same potion at the same time. They stared at each other blushing when Natsume… why is he suddenly there?!?! Burned Mikan's hair.

"_That was a sign! A moment! Why was Natsume there?! Is he jealous?"_ she thought angrily, she doesn't enjoy the idea that her plans are not successful.

…**.O.o….**

Second shop is a metal shop. She placed an order for a wonderful new brand of steel which could only be found in the basement store room. Yup, that dark cold place. She knew that Mikan would be freaked out since there were some machines down there that suddenly moves and there was it! Mikan's loud scream.

Hotaru immediately positioned herself based on the way she calculated how the scene would turn out.

"AAAHH!!" Mikan cried hugging the person beside her.

"Let go of me little girl or you'll definitely die" Natsume warned.

"How could you be so mean?!?! I was so scared!! Wait! Where's Ruka-piyon?" she asked looking around.

"I'm here!" Ruka said with a cute smile as he showed her the metal "This is what Hotaru wanted right?"

Mikan glowed in great happiness "You're so brave Ruka-piyon"

"You're irritating" Natsume said pushing her away from him since she was still hugging him tightly and is still shaking. O.o

"Sheesh" Hotaru said letting out a loud sigh. "That Ruka doesn't see the chance he should have used the darkness!" **(I didn't mean anything bad there!)**

…**.O.o….**

The three had some cakes for lunch. Mikan was happily chatting with Ruka and tries to include Natsume in the conversation. Hotaru's heart almost jumped in joy when Natsume left for a moment telling Ruka that he would check out some mangas. **(So he is buying those mangas somewhere… :3)**

Ruka and Mikan continued their conversation as if nothing happened. Ruka occasionally laughs at Mikan's funny antics while Mikan kept pouting every now and then when Ruka teases her.

Hotaru couldn't take it anymore. She took out a long range gun and targeted Ruka.

"_He's so stupid. He's like committing suicide by not taking the chance!!"_ she thought angrily loosing her cool.

She was about to let it fire away when Natsume suddenly arrived.

They left and Ruka's life has been preserved.

…**.O.o….**

After buying everything in Hotaru's list which contains 25 items meaning 25 chances were wasted which totally irritated Hotaru. She was about to pull off something that is not part of her plan.

Natsume, Mikan and Ruka lay happily in the grass with Natsume of course sleeping with his face covered with his newly bought manga while Mikan stares happily at the sky sharing some happy memories with Ruka while Ruka silently listens.

Hotaru took out a fishing rod and placed something in the hook and slowly reeled it above Ruka and Mikan.

…**.O.o….**

_Normal p-O-v_

Ruka stared happily in the sky as Mikan faced him and shared stories about her grandpa when he noticed something hanging in front of him.

"Wha-what the heck?" he suddenly blurted out sitting up.

"Ne… Ruka-piyon? Are you okay?" Mikan asked sitting up too.

"Uh nothing! Hey… I'm just gonna do something okay?" he asked.

"Sure" Mikan replied staring at him in confusion.

…**.O.o….**

Ruka searched behind the trees until he found the person he was looking for.

"IMAI!" he cried.

"What do you want?" Hotaru asked coldly pretending to rest above the tree. She slowly jumped off the branch and left the fish rod in place.

"I thought you weren't going to help me?" he asked.

"I'm not helping you" she replied simply.

"And what the heck is that mistletoe doing hanging above us?" he demanded.

"You didn't follow the tradition huh?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah! Mistletoe in summer" he said sarcastically.

…**.O.o….**

Mikan closed her eyes and felt the wind in her face. She never felt so relaxed when suddenly she felt something soft in her lifts.

"What the-?!" she said sitting and accidentally hitting someone.

…**.O.o….**

"And anyway-!" Ruka said but Hotaru silenced him by raising her hand.

"Something's happening" she said "Here" and she gave Ruka her invention 156. **(Invention no. 156 is a cool eye wear that will allow you to see through trees and spy on people)**.

…**.O.o….**

"Ouch" Mikan complained.

"That hurts little girl" Natsume said.

"Don't call me little girl! I'm sixteen already!" she complained and Natsume just ignored her. "Why did you kiss me?!"

Natsume carelessly pointed at something above her which made her gasps.

"Any complaints bad kisser?" Natsume said.

"How could you say I was a bad kisser I wasn't ready!" Mikan complained again pouting.

"I didn't enjoy it at all but…" Natsume said and Mikan positioned her hands to strangle him "I like the one I'm kissing"

Mikan was shocked by what Natsume said and looked away.

"How could you say that! That was first kiss! And who said you were a good kisser!" she countered "Don't talk smarty pants" she said with a smile.

"Idiot" Natsume suddenly said.

"How could you confess to me then be cold all of the sudden?!" Mikan demanded but is silenced by the another kiss. "Last words… I like the person kissing me too"

…**.O.o….**

"Ooooh…." Hotaru whispered. She slowly patted Ruka's back.

"Hey, stop that" Ruka said removing Hotaru's invention from his eyes.

"Just wait…" Hotaru said as she developed some pictures in her back. "This is good stuff!" she smiled inwardly.

…**.O.o….**

Hotaru and Ruka journey around Central Town with Ruka in his gloomiest face ever.

"You were so slow" or "You misplaced opportunity for a cake" or "It's your entire fault"

These were Hotaru's helpful words for him.

"Enough!" he suddenly said shocking Hotaru. "I know… I was such an idiot"

"Ruka" Hotaru stared at him for a moment "Finally you've realized" **(Man she's so cold)**

…**.O.o….**

After their long walk around Central Town, they went home together.

Hotaru fell asleep in Ruka's shoulder in the way home since she was so tired of bird watching (**WAHAHA**) which Ruka just allowed. He quietly stared at the view outside the window and whispered "What a day this is…"

…**.O.o….**

On their way to the dormitory Ruka suddenly halted.

"What's with you?" Hotaru asked yawning.

"I can't face them…" he said. "Everybody is aware that I like her and still…"

"It's your fault so the consequences are also your fault" she said loosing her patience. She was so tired and felt all her wasted efforts.

"But… I…" Ruka whispered staring at the ground.

"Face reality" Hotaru said opening.

"Wait!" Ruka suddenly said holding her hand "Please… give me a few moments more"

"There's no point extending the pain" Hotaru said as coldly as she can. She was already loosing all the patience she has.

"I just want to tell Hotaru that…" he was staring at the ground as if waiting for snow to arrive "I… Thank you!"

"Huh?" she stared at him sensing that he was being weird.

"Yeah thanks!" he said again finally facing her "And I… I really like you!!!"

At that same moment there were different cheers from inside the dormitory and fireworks etc. Hotaru felt she was the center of attention.

"I'm sorry for troubling you about that Mikan thing…" Ruka said hesitantly "You see… I really like you Hotaru! I've been over her for a long time now!"

Hotaru trembled and said nothing.

"Hotaru are you mad?" he asked worriedly.

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"Idiot!" she said angrily "You could have just told me!!!"

Ruka didn't know how to react when he felt somebody push him form behind and he hugged Hotaru whispering "I'm sorry to her"

Ruka felt scared when Hotaru didn't react at all.

"Hotaru?" he moved her and when he saw her face he realized that she was sleeping. "After all the planning we did you're just gonna sleep?" he asked her with a smile not expecting a reply as Hotaru murmured "Idiot" in her sleep.

…**.EnD….**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:**

Hey wait! It was just a random idea in my head!! Ahahaha, I didn't expect it! Man it took me an hour and 26 minutes to finish this one. It's not that long but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless and this must be asking too much but… can you please review? I really want you reactions on this one… _onegai_? Thanks!

Oh yeah, sorry for all the grammar errors… I haven't practiced my grammar for a long time… being bum sucks…

by:

_**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


End file.
